An Important Lesson
by HeadGirl07
Summary: Takes place in first year, immediately after that eventful Halloween with the troll. A playful argument ensues between Ron and Hermione, eventually leading to an important lesson, leaving everyone a bit friendlier than before. One-shot


"But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them."_- PS,_ end of chapter 10

* * *

Harry and Ron got up a bit early the next day. It seemed just like any other morning, despite last night's events. They didn't talk much about it as they headed downstairs for breakfast.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry only saw a few people at the tables. Not many students had woken up yet, but a quarter of the staff seemed to be early risers. Scanning around, he spotted Hermione, sitting by herself as usual with a book in her hands. He nudged Ron and gave a questioning look, indicating whether they should sit there. Ron, seeing what he was getting at, walked towards Hermione and sat right next to her.

"Morning," he said, and instantly reached for the food. Hermione, startled from her reading, didn't answer. Harry made his way towards her other side and sat.

"Hello."

"Good morning," she said. She was quieter than usual, thankfully not spouting facts at them or scolding them or asking nosy questions.

"Have a good sleep?" he asked, starting to fill his plate.

"Yes. You?"

"Same." Searching for something else to say, he looked at her book. "What are you reading?"

As Hermione was about to answer, Ron interrupted with a mouthful of food asking, "Doo you awaysreag abok durinbekfest?"

Hermione, apparently understanding the question, answered, "Do you always eat everything in sight?"

Harry started to laugh as Ron swallowed and said, "You didn't answer my question."

"No, I don't always read a book during breakfast." Ron grunted and proceeded to bring his cup to his lips when she said, "Sometimes, I read the newspaper."

Ron almost choked on his orange juice.

"What do you have against reading the newspaper?"

"I don't have anything against reading the newspaper. Let me rephrase the question: Do you always _read _during breakfast?"

Indignantly she responded, "Yes, I do always read during breakfast. Is that a problem?"

"Well, you see, I was under the impression that you were supposed to_ eat _during breakfast."

"I did eat! Which reminds me, you never answered my question."

"Could you repeat it?"

"Do you always eat everything in sight?" Harry hadn't even touched his food yet, so began to nibble on his toast, watching the banter continue.

"No, I don't always eat everything in sight. Sometimes the food is covered in wrapping so its not seen, but I'll still eat it anyway."

"You," she concluded, "are a pig."

"You know what? I'm going to take offence to that."

"Well---" At this point, Harry could hear Hermione's usual snootiness coming back. "If you take offence, why did you sit here?"

"I sat here because Harry sat here"

"You sat here first!"

"Yeah, well, he asked if we should sit here---"

"And you did! So not only are you a pig, but you're also a sheep!"

"You know, you're not very friendly towards people. Did you know that?"

Harry, who felt like he should have stopped them before they got this far, could do nothing. Meekly, Hermione said, "Well, last I'd heard, I didn't have any friends."

Ron stopped munching and stared at her, his ears reddening. She must have heard him, even when she ran past them, crying. Hermione made to open her book and Harry tried to ask again what she was reading, when Ron interrupted for the second time.

Quite audibly he said, "We should change that."

"What?"

"I said we should change that. How many people have you introduced yourself to?"

More timid than before, she answered, "Um, not many… Just Neville, you two, and the girls in my dorm I suppose."

"None of the boys?"

"No."

"And no one else?"

"No."

"Well, that just means you've got lots of chances to practice doesn't it?" Harry could tell from Hermione's nervous look she didn't like where this was heading.

"You can start by not being rude." She was about to retort when he continued, "And don't introduce yourself with, 'Oh, I've memorized all my textbooks by heart,' or rattling out some stupid fact. That just intimidates people."

Hermione, in bewilderment, gave up responding.

"And don't make it so long and complicated. Just say, 'Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, its nice to meet you.' On second thought, don't even say your last name. You sound too formal, and you're scary enough as it is."

"What do you mean I'm scary?"

"Well, in my opinion, you come on a bit strong. And don't start off with a person by criticizing them or telling them they're doing something wrong. That makes them not want to talk to you."

"But its not that simple---"

"It IS that simple. You just haven't tried it yet. Look, you see the tall black guy from our year?" He pointed to the opposite end of the table.

"Yes."

"Go and introduce yourself to him."

"What?" Harry, for the first time since their first flying lesson, saw Hermione become quite anxious. "Introduce myself? What's his name, Dean? He probably already knows who I am---"

"But you haven't introduced yourself properly, have you? So get up and introduce yourself."

"I… its too hard," she said, blushing.

"Too _hard_? What do you mean its too hard? Stand up!"

"Wha---" Ron brought her to her feet.

"See here. I want you to walk up to him and say, 'Hi. My name's Hermione. Its nice to meet you.' Then stick out your hand to shake, or just keep your hands at your sides. Wait for him to say something and respond."

"I---"

"You _can _do it! You've already showed you're brimming with confidence; I've seen you. Right Harry?"

Agreeing he said, "Afraid he's right."

"I'm not confide---"

"UNBELIEVABLE!" he said. A few heads turned but Dean's wasn't one of them. "Hermione, you were put in Gryffindor for a reason. This isn't hard. And don't look so angry at people. Just smile. I'll be honest with you, you've got huge front teeth, but when you smile you actually look like a really nice person."

She started blushing again. "But I won't know what to say---"

"Just make a joke---"

"But you're funny! I suck at making jokes."

"Well, just do what you did just now. Compliment him. It's a right nice change hearing you compliment people." At this, Hermione looked down, hopelessness written on her face.

"You made a joke earlier! You asked if I ate everything in sight. That was a joke!" When he saw Hermione didn't cheer at this, he continued, searching for something to boost her spirits.

"If you blank out, just say, 'You know Ron Weasley? He's a total pig. I was sitting next to him and food kept coming out of his mouth and he's so disgusting---what? I don't care! I'm being serious!" Both Harry and Hermione were laughing.

"See, now you're smiling. Just go up to him. We're right here."

Harry chimed, in squeezing her arm. "Go Hermione. Dean's nice."

"But how do I end it?"

Ron shook his head. "Good heavens…"

Harry looked at her and said, "Just say, 'I'll see you in class,' which you will. You're great in class Hermione. Just listen to Ron and you'll be fine. We're right here; we'll wait for you." This comment seemed to be the deciding factor as she took a deep breath and made her way across the floor, tense but determined. She took a quick look back and Ron made a silly face, pulling his cheeks back with a ridiculous grin. Hermione smiled in return, and introduced herself to Dean.

"Did you do that to make up for everything?" whispered Harry.

"A bit," he admitted. "But I think she needed that."

"Its almost time to go." As if they heard him, Hermione walked back, smiling wider than before.

Ron picked up her bag and handed it to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't mean the bag." Her eyes had already dropped to the floor.

"Really, its not hard Hermione." Ron looked away as he said this. "You did great."

Harry lead them out to their first class. He heard Hermione say, "You should teach Neville."

Shocked, Ron said, "Neville? What makes you think that?"

"Well, I… You're a good teacher."

"Yeah, well," said Ron, "Neville doesn't need that, but if he does, now you can teach him."

"Why doesn't Neville need it?"

"Sorry to tell you this Hermione," he said as they turned the corner, "but you scare people off. Neville doesn't scare people off. He's more likable and timid, so that attracts people to him."

"Including people like Malfoy," added Harry. "Did you get the fifth question on the homework, Hermione?"

"We had homework?" Hermione sighed while smiling, as by that time they had reached the classroom.

* * *

AN: I know, not the best writing, and I didn't edit as thoroughly as I'd like, but I hope you like it. Again, won't write for awhile. AP exams are coming. O_O But this one was a plot bunny so... Thanks for reading!


End file.
